P untuk Perpustakaan
by kindovvf
Summary: "Levi, kau tak punya teman, ya?" "Habis, kau selalu ke sini setiap istirahat. Jangan-jangan kau kuper, ya?" "Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir kau keren. Walau pen—" Buku tebal di tangan Levi terjun bebas menghantam lantai.


Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama. _No profit taken_. Maaf saya sudah putus asa mencari judul yang bagus /nangis.

* * *

><p>Sejak penjaga perpustakaan diganti, Levi tak bisa lagi mendecap ketenangan dalam ruang penuh buku favoritnya. Kalau tidak ocehan, ya ocehan, dengan nada maniak senantiasa menyertai.<p>

Sampai seminggu lalu, penjaga perpustakaan masihlah seorang anak kelas satu, anteng dan pendiam, akan menulis buku pinjaman di kartu anggota tanpa banyak bicara. Tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang—bukan. Ketika seorang perempuan berkacamata yang selalu mengucir tinggi rambutnya menggantikan posisi itu. Teman seangkatan namun beda kelas.

"Levi~ kau kemari lagi~"

"Hei Levi~ bacaanmu berat-berat ya."

"Levii, kau dingin sekali."

"Levi~"

"Levi~"

Serta Levi-Levi lain hingga ia ingin sekali menendang kepala orang itu sampai lepas. (Sayangnya ini masih rating _teen_ dan bukan gore, ya tidak jadi.)

"Hei Levi, kau tak punya teman, ya?"

_Ctik._

"Habis, kau selalu ke sini setiap istirahat. Jangan-jangan kau kuper, ya?"

_Ctik._

"Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir kau keren. Walau pen—"

Buku tebal di tangan Levi terjun bebas menghantam lantai. Bunyi redam nan mengerikan. Di balik meja piket perpustakaan, Hanji—si penjaga baru itu—mati-matian menahan tawa.

(Dia ingat ini perpustakaan, terima kasih, Tuhan.)

* * *

><p>"Hee? Pinjam lagi? Yang kemarin baru saja kau kembalikan, 'kan?"<p>

"Cepat tulis saja."

Hanji meniup poni hingga mengambang sesaat. Ia raih pulpen dan menarik tiga buku pinjaman Levi mendekat. "Huh, kau tidak seru," ia mencibir, mengeluarkan kartu anggota dari laci, mulai menggerakkan pena sambil memindai kode. "Tapi bagus juga, sih," Hanji nyengir. "Perpustakaan ini sepiiii sekali. Setidaknya ada satuu saja pengunjung tetap, aku sudah senang sekali. Ternyata ada benaran, dan itu kau, hihi."

"Bodoh. Kalau begitu untuk apa kau mendaftar ke Komite Perpustakaan Sekolah?"

"Karena aku suka berdekatan dengan buku," Hanji mengangkat sebuah buku terbuka dari pangkuan, memandangi dengan mata berbinar. "Hebat! Benda sekecil ini dapat merangkum begitu banyak hal!"

"Ini perpustakaan, jaga suaramu," Levi mengambil buku yang telah didata Hanji dan berlalu.

—Dalam hati berpikir, dia juga tak 'kesepian' lagi di sana.

* * *

><p>"Heh Mata Empat, kau tahu ini perpustakaan. Jangan ribut."<p>

"Diam atau kusumpal mulut bawelmu."

"Kau ngoceh terus. Aku tidak bisa memilih buku."

"Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi penjaga perpustakaan?"

"Kau mengganggu, dasar maniak."

Levi menarik satu buku hingga menyembul dari rak. Ekor mata menangkap meja piket di ujung sana, di mana seorang guru paruh baya duduk menjaga; bukan Hanji seperti biasa.

_"Petra."_

_"Ya, sensei?"_

_"Kenapa aku tidak melihat Hanji di kelas hari ini?"_

_"Oh, Hanji absen, sensei. Dia sedang sakit."_

Percakapan yang tak sengaja ia dengar teringat kembali. Levi keluar tanpa satu pun buku dipinjam.

* * *

><p>Jangan tanya mengapa Levi bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Hanji saat ini. Siang itu, ia hanya mampir ke toko buku sepulang sekolah. Saat hendak meraih satu buku di satu rak, tangannya beradu dengan orang lain, yang entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, juga hendak meraih buku yang sama. Levi menoleh dengan dahi berkerut. Mata bertemu mata.<p>

"Heeii, Levi! Uwah, kita bertemu dan ingin mengambil buku yang sama—ini pasti takdir!"

Levi mendengus. "Ke mana kau dua hari ini?"

Hanji memiringkan kepala hingga kucirannya bergoyang. "Hmm? Aku sakit, jadi tak bisa sekolah."

"Sakit apa?"

"Aku—hee, kau khawatir padaku, ya?" cengiran merekah. "Hm? Kau kangen padaku?"

"… Tck."

"Haha, oke oke, jangan ngambek begitu, dong. Aku cuma demam biasa. Besok juga sudah masuk. Omong-omong, buku ini kuambil, ya?" Hanji menunjuk buku sengketa yang sempat terabaikan. "Sudah lama kuincar—"

"Ambil saja." Levi berpaling dan melangkah pergi. "Kau merepotkan … Hanji."

"Eeh, kok begitu?" Hanji meraih buku bersampul hijau tersebut, buru-buru menyusul. "Kau benar-benar kesepian, ya, tak ada aku di perpustakaan? Duh, kau manis sekali~"

_Death-glare_ menyambar telak. Dia tak kesepian, sungguh. Dia hanya terlanjur terbiasa dengan bisik-bisik ocehan dari mulut Hanji. Itu saja.

(—cih, dasar master hipokrit.)

* * *

><p>"… Hei, Mata Empat."<p>

"Oh, hai, Levi! Mau pinjam? Sini sini bukumu, aku catat."

"Bukunya sudah di depanmu."

"O-oh? Maaf, deh. Aku lagi asyik, sih."

Menyusun _puzzle_? Levi mendengus tak peduli.

.

"Kau tahu dilarang makan di perpustakaan."

Hanji mendongak. Jemari asyik mencabik _cupcake_ kecil di meja beralas kaca. Satu cuil tertangkap untuk ditelan kemudian. "Tidak ada salahnya~ jangan terlalu kaku begitu!"

"Jangan meninggalkan remah-remah," Levi berujar sebelum berlalu ke rak buku. Entah sadar atau tidak kalau lagaknya tak ubah pemilik perpustakaan saja.

.

Gadis itu—lalu mulut Levi gatal-gatal—tengah menyusun batang-batang korek api di atas selembar kertas putih. Bertebar di atas meja, wadahnya terbuka di dekat siku. Kenapa tidak membiarkan tertata dalam kotak saja, lalu diambil satu per satu?

Yang bersangkutan tengah menunduk serius dalam kegiatan menyusun batang-batang kecil itu di atas kertas.

"Aku sedang bosan membaca buku, entah kenapa," dia mulai mengoceh. "Jadi aku coba saja melakukan hal lain. Tidak buruk, kau boleh mencobanya~"

"Tidak perlu."

.

Di hari lain, Hanji membawa kamera polaroid. Memotret sembarang objek, mengamati hasil tercetak, menggumam tidak jelas, potretpotretpotret. Paling banyak adalah bidikan rupa masam Levi (entah bagaimana berhasil diambil).

"Wow, lihat muka cemberutmu ini!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

.

Ketika Hanji membawa barang-barang (tak berguna) lain untuk beraneh-aneh ria lagi, Levi sudah terbiasa. Ia tak acuh saja. Lagipula hanya butuh waktu sebentar bagi Hanji, untuk kembali bercinta sehidup-semati dengan buku.

* * *

><p>Levi tak tahu dosa apa yang membawa ia kembali bertemu Hanji, beberapa tahun kemudian. Pun sebagai penjaga dan pengunjung perpustakaan—persis seperti SMA. Sore di mana ia mengunjungi perpustakaan kota di tengah-tengah jadwal kuliah adalah kedoknya. Saat membuka pintu utama dari kaca, ia langsung melihat seorang, yang <em>amat<em> familiar, duduk di balik meja petugas—abu-abu melebur dalam coklat untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum kelereng coklat berbinar.

"LEVI—"

—disambar desisan 'sst' dari segala penjuru. Levi berdecih, agaknya pun tak habis pikir. Kebetulan atau—

"Ini pasti takdir," Hanji berbisik begitu Levi tiba di seberang meja. "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, hahaha."

Levi cuma menanggapi dingin seraya mengisi buku kunjungan.

* * *

><p>"Wah, kau datang lagi, Levi~"<p>

"Aku rasa bagus jika kau menjadi pengunjung tetap di sini."

"Kau jadi sering ke sini, ya?"

—Yah, Levi pikir tak ada salahnya.

* * *

><p>Sungguh, dari semua yang Hanji alami, hal paling <em>absurd<em> dan tak terduga adalah sederet kalimat dari mulut Levi barusan. Dan sebuah kotak hitam kecil disorongkan; menyimpan bantalan merah beserta cincin di dalamnya. Hanji menelan ludah, memandangi kotak itu serta Levi di seberang ruang, memandang ke luar jendela lantai dua bangunan ini—bergantian.

"Err, kau serius, Levi?"

"Kaupikir aku bercanda?" Levi mendelik dari sudut mata.

Detik itu tawa Hanji pecah. Beruntunglah waktu masih berdiam di pukul sembilan pagi—ruangan masih kosong; perpustakaan baru saja dibuka.

"Baiklah! Kenapa tidak." Dia juga menjawab tanpa ragu.

.

.

_"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau bakal melamarku di perpustakaan, hihihi."_

* * *

><p>Levi menendang pintu di hadapan dengan tenaga luar biasa (aura hitam menguar di sekeliling), hingga si pintu tak berdosa (oh, di mata Levi sang pintu mutlak bersalah kini) berdebum menghantam dinding; keras sekali hingga menggetarkan dinding-dinding di sekitar. Jika dicermati, ada retakan di sana—tapi Levi tak peduli, termasuk kenyataan bahwa dia telah mematahkan kunci pintu dan satu engselnya. Yang terpikir hanya Hanji; perempuan yang seenak hati mengunci ia dalam perpustakaan. Levi yakin orang itu sadar betul dia masih di dalam, tapi pintu dikunci semena-mena? Benak Levi sibuk menyumpah serapah serta menyusun serangkaian rencana pembalasan—penyiksaan—seiring langkah menuju rumah beberapa meter di samping.<p>

Rumahnya dengan Hanji sejak dua bulan pernikahan mereka.

Ia mengacuhkan pintu perpustakaan pribadi mereka di belakang, tidak sabaran menarik kenop pintu belakang rumah, "Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus tentang ulahmu—"

Ucapannya terpotong karena dapur itu penuh kertas krep warna-warni beserta balon—balon?—di tiap sudut. Kain panjang terikat melintangi langit-langit, putih polos bertuliskan … spidol hitam? Tanpa perlu membaca ulang, Levi langsung ingat dua kata (pasti ditulis tangan asal) di sana: _Happy Birthday_. Diikuti emotikon titik dua tanda bintang.

"Tuh, 'kan, dia keburu datang!"

"Aku tahu menguncinya di perpustakaan pribadi kalian bukan hal bijaksana."

"Hanji-san, Levi-san sudah datang."

"…"

Ditambah keberadaan rekan-rekannya di sana—Erwin, Mike, Moblit, Petra, dan Auruo—beserta Hanji sendiri tengah menyelesaikan dekorasi. Sebagian berdiri di atas kursi untuk menempel-nempel kertas krep; kini memandang sosok Levi di ambang pintu. Yang bersangkutan mengalihkan pandang ke sesuatu di tengah meja; tart tingkat dua dengan lilin menyala, serta gores krim bertulis serupa kain melintang tadi.

Demi Tuhan ini tanggal berapa—

"Haah, tak kusangka kau begitu cepat kembali," Hanji bangkit dari jongkok dan menepuk-nepuk celana. "Ya sudah, kita mulai saja. Selamat ulang tahun, Levi!"

Semua kontan bernyanyi.

Dia, Levi, dikurung di perpustakaan sementara satu pesta kejutan disiapkan untuknya. Ya sudah, masa' dia harus marah?

* * *

><p>"Levi."<p>

"Hn."

Hanji memperhatikan raut serius Levi dari balik buku yang tegak menghalangi muka. "Kita memulai di perpustakaan, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri juga di perpustakaan?" oh, nada _freak_ itu lagi.

Levi mengangkat muka dari buku yang ia baca. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaa, memulai dan mengakhiri di perpustakaan," Hanji menjatuhkan kepala ke meja. Ia nyengir lebar. "Bagaimana?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>an: uuh … nggantung? /shot

well, walau saya lagi stres waktu publish ini—seneng akhirnya bisa debut di archive levihan /w/ Actually draft lama sih, masih pakai tulisan jaman purba(?) makanya agak puyeng ngeditnya wkwkwk. Maaf OOC (kenapa nulis karakternya Levi-Hanji susah amat?!). Makasih udah baca.

(SAYA BUTA GENRE INI GENRE APA YA)


End file.
